Something a Little Different
by addicted2clana
Summary: Based loosely around Eclipse. What would happen if Victoria got to Charlie and changed him? What challenges would Edward and Bella face? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The noon day sun was securely tucked behind a thick blanket of ominous grey clouds. At this time of year snow could easily begin to fall from the dreary Washington sky. But it was not deemed a total loss by Bella. Any cloudy day meant she could spend the day with her boyfriend, Edward. Boyfriend did not seem like the right word to use for what Edward was. She knew that she would be spending forever with him but he had not officially asked her to marry him although he had many times unofficially done so. Bella suspected he already had the ring and was waiting for the right moment to force it on her hand. She had made it very clear how she felt about marriage and her desire to become a vampire. But Edward wanted his one request first but Bella kept saying no to marriage. She shook her head not thinking about it but about getting ready for Edward to come and get her so they could go on a trip to Port Angelos or so he said. She never knew truly what was going on in his head.

Bella walked downstairs and into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Charlie had his guns sprawled across the dining room table as he cleaned all four of them at one time. Bella figured he was doing this mainly to show his distaste for her choice in boyfriends. She didn't mind, well it bothered her but not enough to stop seeing Edward. Charlie did not understand. He still held a grudge for those months Edward had left Bella in a virtual catatonic state. Bella had forgiven Edward and she felt Charlie should too. But her father was way too stubborn.

"What's this all about? You just cleaned them three days ago. There's no way they are already dirty," Bella said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Just being cautious. You know, you should too," Charlie added.

"Dad, we've been over this before. I've made my choice."

"But is he the right one? How can you know for sure? You've never given anyone else a chance."

"By anyone else you mean Jake, right?"

"Well, yea. What's wrong with Jake?"

"Nothing. He is more of a brother to me, family, not boyfriend material or husband for that matter."

"What do you mean husband? Has he asked you to marry him?"

"Dad, I do think about the future. I love Edward. Why wouldn't I want to marry him some day? You are going to have to accept this sooner or later. Or suck it up and act like you care. He'll be here soon."

"While I have you here I need to tell you I'll be out of town for five days to a conference for sheriffs in Seattle."

Bella felt panic grab her. The rogue vampires were in Seattle. She felt absolutely positive that it was Victoria but Edward always dismissed that thought. He didn't feel Victoria was smart enough for anything that calculated. But Bella was not about to underestimate her. So now Charlie was headed into the thick of it.

"But those murders . . .," Bella began.

"Bella, I can take care of myself. Now if you are worried being alone here, ask Alice to stay with you or go stay with her. But as long as Edward is not there and he is not allowed to stay here either. If you go there during the day and he is there, you need to come home that night with or without Alice. You got it?"

Bella knew Charlie was serious and he had ways of knowing, or so he thought. No sense letting him know any different. Charlie looked too smug for his own good.

As Bella was about to open her mouth in protest, Edward knocked at the door. Bella left the couch quickly to answer it. Edward stood before her and as always she was in awe.

"Hello, love. How are you today?" Edward asked as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Bella felt herself blush as she struggled to answer him adequately. She took in a few deep breaths as Edward stroked her cheek. He loved to look at her all flushed and flustered.

"That is not helping me calm down. But I'm fine thanks. I'll just get my things," Bella finally managed to get out.

Edward chuckled and stepped inside. He saw Charlie cleaning his weapons again. "Good morning, sir. Going hunting?"

"No, going to a conference. I have to be on the firing range for accuracy test," Charlie answered curtly as he snapped the shot gun back together.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Five days."

"Hmm, so will I. I am going hiking with my brothers. I was wondering if Bella might stay with Alice. I am not thrilled about her being alone what with the crime in Seattle."

"You're as bad as she is. But sure, that would be fine. Bella, remember what I told you."

"Sure. When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours. I left money for you in the usual place and I'll be calling to see how you're doing and to let you know if I've been murdered or not. But if I happen to miss a day, don't freak out. When me and some of the boys get going, we lose track of time."

"Sounds like a bunch of old maids to me," Bella said.

Edward tried to suppress a chuckle. Charlie gave them both a stern look.

"Ha ha, very funny. You better get going before I ground you again."

"Right. Have fun, Dad. Love ya," Bella said as she gave Charlie a quick hug.

"Love you, too, Bells. Edward," Charlie said as he followed them to the door.

"Have a nice time, sir," Edward said as Bella thought he was being too nice to Charlie and knew he did not deserve it.

"Yea and you too," Charlie replied halfheartedly as he locked the door behind them.

"He doesn't deserve that you know," Bella said as they drove down the road.

"What," Edward asked.

"You being so nice to him. I know you know what he thinks about you, about us."

"I do but I also have a sister who is a psychic and she does see Charlie around to our way of thinking."

"How soon?"

"Not soon enough for you I am sure."

Bella was over talking about Charlie. The man was way too stubborn for his own good. She was more concerned about his plans for the day.

"So where are we going, Edward?"

"It is a surprise."

"You know how I feel about that."

"Which is exactly why I keep doing it."

They both laughed at this. A pure moment of bliss in their world of uncertainty.

Charlie made it to Seattle at a decent hour. He checked into the hotel and after placing his things in his room made his way down to the lounge to greet his fellow officers. It had been a very long time since he had seen some of them. But before walking inside he decided that he should check in on Bella to let her know that he had been serious about everything he had said to her. It rang six times before she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Hey, what took you so long? Too busy for your old man?" Charlie asked, curious but he tried not to act like it.

"No, Alice was painting my toes so I couldn't walk fast," Bella answered.

"What have you been doing since you left?"

"I went on a picnic with Edward by a waterfall."

"He sure has turned you into an outside kind of girl. You used to hate Forks weather and everything about it. Now you seem to love being outside."

"It has grown on me."

"And I suppose he had nothing to do with it?"

Charlie made sure to stress'he'. He wanted his displeasure to be heard loud and clear.

"Dad, can we not do this right now?"

"Why not? He's not there is he?"

"No! Remember he left with his brothers today. What? You don't trust me?"

"Not where he's concerned! It is like you lose all your good sense when it comes to all things Edward! It's almost as if he holds some kind of spell on you or something."

"Whatever! I gotta go, Dad. My pizza is burning and I do have a guest you know. Alice, if she is still okay."

"Don't be smart, Bells. I am trying to help you see that there are other options."

"Dad, I don't want to date Jake. Not now, not ever! Are we done?"

"Sure, sure. I'll call later."

"Fine. Have fun," Bella replied curtly.

"You too."

Then Charlie heard Bella hang up. Though he hated arguing with her, Bella had trouble seeing that Edward was in no way good for her. There was something about him that he could not put his finger on that bothered him about Edward.

Unbeknownst to Charlie a certain auburn tressed beauty was seated in the corner hidden behind dark designer sunglasses. Victoria heard Charlie, whom she had seen while in Forks hunting for that murdering duo of Bella and Edward, speaking to Bella and obviously arguing about Edward. What luck! One of her favorite past times had paid off again. She loved sitting in hotels looking for her next victim. What were the odds that she would fine the father of the woman who was the love of the man who had killed her mate, James?! This was perfect. She could change Charlie and have him kill Bella for her. No need to build a bigger army and have the Volturi she had heard rumors of actually showing up in her near moment of triumph. Victoria would simply destroy the rest of them. Maybe keep Riley around for fun and this Charlie around for protection. She loved the thought of Bella's father being the one who killed her. She'd toy with Charlie for a little to build his trust and go from there. If this worked out, Victoria was a genius.

Bella was still mad the following morning. Charlie had no right trying to push Jake on her. He was like a brother to her and nothing else no matter what Charlie or Jake might think.

"Still mad at Charlie I see," Edward said as he down on her bed beside of Bella.

"How'd you know? Alice," Bella enquired.

"Yes, she did inform me of your potential ire."

"She leave already?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"You know we are in direct violation of Charlie's orders."

"Should I leave?"

"Yes and I'll go with you. Let me pack some things."

Bella ran around between her room and the bathroom. Edward watched her highly amused.

"You are aware Charlie has picked a husband for you already."

Bella stopped in her tracks. She knew all right. But it made her blood boil to hear Edward confirm it.

"JACOB BLACK?! Oh my God! I am so sick of this! I wished he'd leave me alone about this. It's like he thinks I cannot make up my own mind about anything!"

"Bella, he is just looking out for what he deems is best for you. Do not be so hard on him."

"Edward, how can you possibly take up for him about this?"

"Because I understand why he feels this way. I left you and I might add in a very bad state of mind. Jacob was here to pick up the pieces that I had left shattered behind. Which one of us looks like the more responsible of the two?"

"You need to stop taking the blame for this. I forgave you. Who else needs to? I'm the one who counts the most."

"When the time counts I wish I could ask for your father's hand. At least maybe he could give his blessing."

"I would not hold my breath. Or for that matter would I expect much from Mom either."

"I guess I will have to wait for when the time comes."

"You ask enough."

"And I get turned down every time."

"Maybe I'm not ready to give you the answer you want because you're not giving me what I want."

"I see."

"I'm ready."

"If you are sure."

"Edward, I'm positive. Let's go."

Once in the car, Edward laughed at Bella's sullen mood.

"Love, you know sometimes I simply like to goad you."

"I know it and it is one of your less attractive qualities. I expect it from Emmett but not from you."

"Now, my dear, that was low."

"Oh, you know I'm kidding."

"I know."

Edward laughed and Bella snickered. She could not help herself. His laughter was always so contagious. It made her feel warm and safe. But that feeling left once Edward gripped the steering wheel so hard she expected it to crumble in his hands. Was it Victoria? The Volturi?

"What?" Bella finally blurted out.

"You have a guest waiting for you on the way to my house," Edward huffed.

"Crap! Jake?"

"Yes, the mutt wants an audience with you."

"I don't want to see him today or any day."

"I can arrange it where you do not ever have to again."

"Don't go that crazy. What does he want?"

"Charlie asked him to keep tabs on you."

"God! That just figures. Pull over and let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pulled his car off to the side of the road just before the turn of leading to his house. He heard Bella's heart pounding in her chest and her teeth as she ground them together. Edward knew she was beyond just being angry. As he was about to tell her that she needed to calm down, Bella managed to unhook her seat belt and be out of the car without managing to injure herself in any way.

"Who do you think you are," Bella yelled as she quickly made her way within a few feet of Jacob.

"I'm just doing what I was asked to do," Jacob replied as he glared at Edward.

"Charlie spoke with Billy before he left and Jacob volunteered his services," Edward added.

"You can stay out of my head, blood sucker!"

"Your mind is too easy to read."

"Jake, go home and leave me alone," Bella said as she ignored Edward's last comment.

"No! I have a job to do here. He supposed to be out of town with his brothers. Yet here he is. You know Charlie's rules. You aren't supposed to be alone with him."

"I'm 18 and I can do and see who I want."

"Really? So you won't mind if I call Charlie and let him know what is going on."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"He would, Bella," Edward answered.

"You'll get me in trouble! Is that what you want?"

"If it means I am not with you, Jacob will risk it."

"I told you to stay the hell out of my head!"

"Fine, whatever. Call Alice and tell her to come back to my house. We'll hang out there," Bella explained to Edward.

"Without Edward."

"WHAT?!" Bella yelled.

"He wants to get rid of me so that he can go home with you."

Jake glared at Edward for intruding into his mind but he didn't say anything to Edward as trying to keep him out was useless. But Edward got many images of when he left Bella which caused him to cringe.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Since he is so keen to be in my head I let him see what it was like when he left you, specifically what you were like," Jake explained.

"Leave him alone! Now! And you aren't welcome out my house!"

"Uh, I beg to differ. Charlie says I am."

"What make you any different?"

"Charlie trusts me, not him."

"I know exactly why Charlie does not trust me but I promise that you thoughts of Bella can be far worse than mine," Edward added.

"Really! Jake, you make me sick."

"And the blood sucker here having perverted thoughts doesn't bother you I suppose."

"Not really."

"They don't," Edward asked surprised.

"Honestly, I didn't know you ever thought of me in that way. I think about you all the time anymore in that way."

Edward walked to where he was face to face with Bella and ran his lips across hers for a passion filled kiss. Bella felt it all the way to her toes. Jacob growled which momentarily separated the two.

"Bella, love, I may not allow you to be privy to my depravity shall we say but I still have said feelings. If I had known before how that it did not bother you, I might, I say might have told you about it sooner and without the mutt," Edward said.

"I always thought you were a chaste prude," Bella replied.

"I am but it does not mean those types of thoughts and scenarios do not cross my mind. I am still very much a man and you are a very desirable woman."

"I'm going to be sick. There's no way in hell you'll ever have sex with her," Jake yelled.

Bella turned to Jake with fire in her eyes. Edward only followed after to keep her from being hurt in one way or another.

"You've got no right trying to tell me what I can or can't do."

"You'd honestly sleep with this popsicle? He is only after your blood!"

"Good! Two birds with one stone," Bella yelled.

"What?! You want to be like him? Like hell you will! You'll do so over my dead body," Jake spurted through clinched teeth as he began to shake.

"That can easily be arranged, Jacob. Bella, step back, he might phase," Edward replied.

Bella did not budge as Jacob tried to reign himself in. "Jake I can do what I want. Go home. Go back to your wolf buddies and leave me alone. I don't know what you think you're doing."

"He thinks you're his imprint," Edward answered.

Jacob glare and Bella stood with her mouth open, shocked as Edward continued.

"The problem he is having with this is the fact that you do not seem to be reciprocating his feelings in the slightest as you should be, especially at the age that you are. You flirt, yes, but show real signs of interest, no."

Bella spun around and was aghast at Edward's remark. "What do you mean 'flirt'? I do not."

"Bella, I do not mind but it is obvious to everyone. Why do you think he hangs around? Because you give him hope."

"No, because I love her," Jacob snarled. "Which is something I wonder about you."

"What," Edward boomed.

"Answer me this: do you really love her or is she just a conquest to you?"

Edward was livid and Bella could see trouble coming. She really wanted to throw herself between the two of them but thought better of it. Edward grabbed Jacob by the throat and him off the ground before Jacob could do anything.

"I have waited nearly one hundred long years since my transformation to find someone. Bella is my someone. I have never in my life or after life felt this way about anyone. Do not tell me that Bella is simply a sexual conquest for me! What you feel for her is fleeting but mine is soul deep, you pathetic mongrel pup."

Jacob phased completely and circled Edward. One solid lunge and he pounce on Edward and knocked him into the ground. He easily threw Jacob off to the side. But Jacob refused to give up. Bella was tired of all of the drama and she did the one thing she hoped would help: jumped between the two of them.

"Stop it, right now! Jake, listen, I do not love you in that way. Can't you understand that? And Edward, I can't let you do something that you may regret later," Bella stated.

"I supposed," Edward replied.

Jacob phased back and stood nude behind Edward's car and put his shorts on that he had strapped to his leg earlier in the day.

"This isn't over and I'm not giving up," Jacob yelled.

"You might as well because this is my life. Leave me alone," Bella stated.

"I'll just call Charlie them."

"Stop, okay? You win! I'll go home. Can Alice at least come over?"

"Charlie doesn't keep her from you like he should so I suppose so. But not him," Jacob snarled as he pointed Edward's way.

"I think you have made that point crystal clear," Edward huffed. "Am I at least able to drive her back home?"

"No."

"Jake, you are an ass! Fine, Alice will drive me but not you."

"I'm going to be at your house whether you like it or not," Jacob said.

"No you will not. Your job was to keep me away from Bella, not for you to hang out with her," Edward snarled.

"Oh yes it does! That's what Charlie told me to do and Bella can't call and ask because then Charlie would know you didn't go camping with your brothers. Any way you slice it, I win."

"For now," Edward glared.

After his meeting Charlie headed to the bar to wait for some of his fellow officers. He needed a beer, Vitamin R sounded really good. He supposed he needed to call Bella but it would be another argument. He would never understand why she could not see that Edward was nothing but trouble and Jake? Jake was the safe and logical choice. Why was it so hard for Bella to see?

Victoria came from the shadows and joined Charlie as he tipped his glass to his lips. Victoria planned to use all her feminine and vampire wiles to lure him in.

"Is this seat taken," Victoria purred.

"Charlie lowered his mug and stared at the pale yet hauntingly beautiful red head before him. His words completely left his brain so he nodded and pointed to the chair where she was already seated.

"Thank you. I'm Vicky and you are," Victoria asked seductively.

"Swan, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington," Charlie babbled thinking of how dumb it sounded.

"Oh my! How great is that? Chief of Police. It must be a demanding and important job."

"It has its rewards and drawbacks."

"You could say that about most jobs."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am an attorney in Vancouver. I met with a client here, messy divorce."

"Had one of those, divorce, not messy though. Pretty cut and dry."

"Do you have any children? That is when the real battle starts is when they are squabbling over the kids."

"A daughter, her name is Bella. How about you?"

"Sadly no. My husband dies a few years ago, murdered actually."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Have they caught his killer yet?"

"No, they are still searching for him. Sad how this fiend is still roaming free and my James is cold and in the ground."

"Justice works but not always like you want it to. He will be punished."

"I know he will, eventually."

Charlie was already under Victoria's spell. He played right into her hands. Charlie had been a bachelor for so long that he was beyond thrilled that this beautiful vibrant woman was even talking to him. Victoria continues to reel him in until there was no way Charlie could possibly escape her web.

"Vicky, I would like to ask you to join me for dinner tonight. Can you go," Charlie asked hopeful.

"Yes, I have my dinner catered in. Maybe you could come to my room, say 8ish," Victoria explained.

"I'll be there."

"Room 1159, don't be late."

"Never. Bye Vicky."

"Bye Charlie."

Victoria glided away rather pleased with herself and left an elated Charlie in her wake. This plan was working beautifully. She'd bait him more over dinner. And when the time was right, she would change him. Perfection.

Charlie looked at his watch. It was 8 as he prepared to knock on Vicky's door. He briefly wondered if he should have called Bella but all thoughts left him when Vicky opened the door looking as alluring as ever. He pulled the flowers he had purchased in the gift shop from behind his back and presented them to her.

"Oh, thank you, Charlie. How very thoughtful. Come in, dinner is ready," Victoria cooed.

Charlie walked slowly in. A table was set for two. He didn't know when he had ever seen anything quite so fancy. Vicky looked ravishing in a simple fitted black dress which accentuating all of her curves. Her auburn locks were piled softly atop her head and she reminded him of an angel.

"You look beautiful tonight, like an angel," Charlie fumbled.

"You are too sweet. Have a seat. I hope you like a nice steak dinner and chocolate cake for dessert. It is to die for."

"Sure," Charlie said as he pulled out the chair for her and then sat down himself.

"I think you are a closet romantic. I can tell about these things."

"Well, the ex-wife never saw it."

"She must be a blind fool. Go ahead and eat."

Charlie cut his steak first. He was trying to impress her with manners that he did not always display. It had been so long since he had a date and Vicky after all was an attorney.

"Is it good," she asked after his first bite.

"Delicious, don't you think so?"

"Of course, the very best," Victoria said. She had only had a very few bites and spat them in her napkin when he was not looking. "So, tell me about your family."

"Oh Bella, I love her but she is your typical eighteen year old. She thinks she knows absolutely everything," he said.

"I'm sorry. Does it make you upset to talk about it?"

"Well, I usually don't because there is no one there to listen but she is the only one around. Besides Billy but he has his own issues with his son. But I'd like to see what you think about it."

"Of course, Charlie, any way I could help."

"She is in love to this guy who left her for three months with no reason what so ever. Just gone. Then she runs off to get him because he is in some kind of danger and I am supposed to accept him after all of this like nothing ever happened. She ran away twice since she met him, once as an escape from him and once to rescue him or something. I just don't trust him. And she absolutely won't listen."

"It is a shame she doesn't see how wrong he is for her."

"I know. Edward can provide for her, of that I am sure. He's going to med school but I still don't trust him not to leave her again. She was so depressed I was surprised she didn't actually kill herself."

"Charlie, this Edward fellow sounds dreadful. Maybe she will simply come around."

"I doubt it. Her mom seems to love him."

"I told you she was foolish."

"Enough about me, tell me about you."

Victoria had gotten enough information about Bella and Edward. It was time for her to lay it on thick. She went into detail about how she met James, what he was like and how much she had loved him. She talked about the plans that they had made and how that future was robbed from the both of them. Victoria talked about how she was not with him when he died and how the killed was free and James was not.

"I need justice, Charlie. I know life is not fair but this all just seems so cruel."

Charlie reached across the table and her by the hand, ignoring the chill. He had a fire in him, a fire that was burning to find the evil fiend who murdered Vicky's husband and her dreams with it. No one needed to be alone, especially not in this vile way.

"Vicky, I will find out who did this to James. I'll do whatever it takes. I feel like I would do anything for you," he said as he was completely under her spell.

"Really," Victoria replied breath fully.

"Yes, I care a lot about you and I just met you. It's strange but I have such a pull to you and I want you to be happy, every day, with me."

"Oh, Charlie, I feel the same way," Victoria leaned in to his caress.

They stood at the same moment and kissed. Charlie was only slightly aware of how very cold she was but gave it little thought. Victoria batted her eyes at him when the kiss ended as he reached up to touch her face again.

"I promise, no I swear, to bring the killer to justice," Charlie declared.

"You do? You'll do anything to do this for me," Victoria asked. She knew what his answer would be and she knew her response as well. Charlie just needed to say it.

"Yes, anything."

"And you will too," Victoria said as she bit into his arm. The pain Charlie felt was immediate and intense. The worst pain Charlie had every felt in his life. It was like every square inch of his body was literally on fire. He writhed on the floor and Vicky leaned over him.

"What . . . what . . . what did you do to me," he screamed.

"Oh, I am a vampire Charlie and you'll be one in three days' time. You'll be my partner, my new mate. But you have a task to complete before you can fully earn that title. You have to kill James's killers. And you know them both, one of them very well. It's your daughter, Bella, and her boyfriend, Edward. She is why he killed my James! You promised to bring me justice! I'll give you time to burn and then we will quench you unending thirst. Welcome to the family, Charlie. You are one of us now!"

Charlie's world went red.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three miserable days for Bella. She enjoyed the time with Alice to talk about all manner of things. But Bella despised her other guest and let him know all about it. She did not like only being able to talk to Edward on the phone. It had been three days and it was time.

"Jake, it has been three days. Charlie will be home later and Edward is coming now. Go home," Bella demanded.

"Maybe I should wait," Jacob began.

Alice was over to Jacob before he could even blink an eye. "Jacob Black! Bella asked you to go. She has complied with all of your idiotic request and you have forced yourself into her home. You need to go willingly or not!"

Bella tried not to laugh. Alice had spoken her piece. Jacob turned and stormed off.

"Stupid vampires," he huffed.

"I heard that," Alice said.

"I hope you did," and he was gone.

"Alice, that was priceless."

"Yes, it was," Edward replied from the doorway.

Bella ran to him and he caught her. Edward pulled her in for a long slow kiss. Alice snickered.

"That is my exit cue. I'll see you two later."

Alice slipped out away from the two love birds. Edward stared at Bella.

"I must say, love, that you are even more beautiful than before. I have sorely missed you," Edward said as he pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much. You have no idea," Bella replied.

"Has it been horrible?"

"Alice has been great. Jake? Not so much. The one sure way to get him to shut up and go away was when we would start talking about you in, how shall I say this, detail. You know I would ask Alice what would be the best way to seduce you, things like that. When he would go away, I would call you. Otherwise he was glaring at me. He's keep me up until I was too exhausted to stay awake. I thought Alice would tear him a new one at times. But like me, she knew it was useless. We just had to wait it out."

"You honestly asked Alice how to seduce me. That I would like to see."

"Maybe someday."

"I know, it was difficult for me as well. I think my family was ready to throw me out. I paced a path in the floor. I will have to replace the carpet I am sure."

"You're exaggerating," Bella snickered.

"You laughed. That's enough for me. When will Charlie be home?"

"Any time. I surprised he didn't call me more than twice."

"What did Alice say about it?"

"She never saw anything from anyone."

"Hmm."

The film rang and Bella answered.

"Swan residence. Oh hello, Sargent Smith. Charlie? He's not here. I assumed he was there. He hasn't called you either. Oh. When did Lieutenant Mike last seem him? Three days ago. I don't know. He only called me twice. What should we do? Okay. Call me and let me know. Edward, he's not there. What's going on?"

Bella barely had the words out of her mouth when Alice appeared. Edward's face dropped as well. Whatever it was that Alice saw, it was not good.

"Alice, tell me. Tell me now," Bella stammered.

"What's going on," Jacob asked suddenly back in the house.

"What are you doing back," Edward questioned.

"We saw her zipping through the woods. She crossed the line but we saw it was Alice, they let it pass. But I wanted to see why she was moving so fast. I figured she'd show up here."

"It's Charlie, Bella. Victoria got to him," Alice answered.

"She . . . changed him?" Bella asked.

"It appears like she has and with a purpose too."

"She wouldn't," Edward explained.

"Wouldn't what? Oh! Oh! No! Not that! She would not send him to kill me! To kill us! Not my dad! No no no!"

"What? This red head is sending who?" Jacob asked.

"Edward, calm Bella down. Jacob, Victoria seduced Charlie and turned him into one of us. Now she is sending him to kill Bella and Edward for killing her mate. Along with an army of vampires. But why did I not see this before? You! I can't see when you are around!"

"No way! Charlie? A blood sucker? I need to talk to the pack to see what we need to do."

"You're not killing my dad! Oh God! The Volturi! They may come to get rid of the vampire army! What can we do? What can I do? You have to help me!"

"Edward, we have to take her to Carlisle. She is hysterical. Jacob Black, let us handle this," Alice said sternly.

"Like hell! Charlie is a blood sucker. He is a threat to all of us! Humans I mean. And apparently you guys too. You can kill each other too?"

"Do not sound so excited about it but yes. As your kind can destroy us, we can destroy each other. It is difficult but not an impossible task," Edward answered.

"Maybe they can be of use," Alice said.

"How," Edward and Jacob asked.

"There aren't enough of us and they would be unexpected. They could be an advantage."

"But leave Charlie alone. Don't harm Dad."

"Bella, we won't. We'll separate him from the others and explain things to him. We want him to be like us," Alice explained.

"I wished he didn't have to be one of us at all," Edward said.

"Me either. If you hadn't been part of Bella's life this never would have happened to him in the first place."

"Jake, stop it! Stop it! I have enough on my mind! Just stop it!"

"We need to get to Carlisle right now. Jacob, please talk to the pack about helping us," Edward explained as he led Bella out the door.

"This is your damn fault! All your fault," Jacob yelled.

Bella started to turn around but Edward could not let her.

"I cannot let you do that, Bella. Think about Charlie."

"Well one good thing may come out of this" Alice said as he got ready to take off through the woods.

"What," Bella asked.

"Charlie may actually like Edward now," Alice snickered as she ran ahead.

"She has a sick since of humor. Hang on, love."

They zipped through the forest arriving at the Cullen home a good five seconds before Alice arrived.

"Show off," Alice growled.

Bella ignored both of them. As she walked inside Carlisle came out to meet them.

"How bad is it? Alice zipped out so fast I knew something had to be wrong," Carlisle said.

"Victoria changed Charlie into one of us," Edward stated.

Bella stood beside Edward looking ashier that usual. He pulled her close and kissed her head as he attempted to comfort her.

"There is more. Victoria has built an army. She is sending Charlie to kill Edward and Bella," Alice replied.

"What of the Volturi," Esme asked as she walked from the study.

"They are not far behind."

Bella collapsed. Edward picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"Bella?! Bella, love, answer me," Edward said as he touched her face.

The coolness of his hand brought Bella back around. Edward looked even paler than usual which frightened Bella.

"What? What now," Bella cried.

"You fainted. Can someone get her a cola? Let's have Carlisle check to see how you are," Edward began.

"Stop fussing over me, please. There are more important things going on besides the weak human here," Bella complained as she tried to push him away.

"Well, I am more than aware of that but you are still priority one to me," Edward's face was stone with anger as he spoke as he pushed her back down. "You are being reckless with your life."

"It's mine to be reckless with!"

"And it matters not to you that I love you with all my heart? You are being bull headed! You are no help to anyone if you are on the floor."

"Stop it! Biting each other's heads off isn't either. Edward, you're smothering her. Bella, he's trying to help," Alice explained.

"If he really wanted to help, he'd change me already."

"Bella, it takes three days for the transformation. They are coming now. As much as I want you less fragile, worrying about you as you changed would help no one," Edward replied more tenderly as he held her head in his hands.

"It was only a suggestion," she whispered.

"And it was a good one," he said before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Bella collapsed into his loving embrace. Edward was calming her as well as himself so that they were both ready for what was coming. Edward broke from her lips when he realized that she had almost stopped breathing.

"Bella, you need to breathe, love," Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes," Bella answered.

"I wonder why," Alice giggled.

"So let me look at you," Carlisle said as Edward slid to the other end of the couch to give them ample room. Carlisle went through his usual steps as he had been doing this with Bella a lot lately. "Well, all your vitals are fine but you are highly stressed which is normal under the circumstance, well this circumstance is anything but normal. I must agree with Edward. It will be better when you are less fragile, but for entirely different reasons than Edward of course. I can see you being quiet a threat once you are changed."

"You really think so," Bella asked.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Alice and Elezar are fairly certain of it. They want to tell Edward but he likes a surprise."

"You and I can discover your gift together," Edward replied.

Bella smiled and sat up. She took the cup of cola that Esme offered. She took a few sips and felt the slightest bit better. The weak feeling was dissipating but the dread and fear remained.

"Alice, how far are we from danger," Edward asked.

"I would guess about twenty four hours. I will say I do see the wolves helping but not the Denali's," Alice answered.

"Why," Esme asked.

"Irina is upset about Laurent and they do not want to go against their sister."

"That is preposterous," Edward said.

"It's my fault," Bella sighed.

"How do you see that?"

"Edward, if I hadn't been so stupid trying to hear your voice by going to the meadow and then the wolves would have never been there."

"But you would have been dead. That is twice I am indebted to the wolf pack. I owe them everything for saving you."

"You can't blame yourself, Bella. It is there choice," Carlisle explained.

"There's no way that Irina could have fallen for Laurent that fast," Alice added.

"Why not? I did," Bella said.

"As did I," Edward answered.

"Rein it in, guys. The others are coming back from their hunt."

Bella stiffened. Even though she had learned why Rosalie had such an aversion to her it did not make it any easier to be around her. Rosalie simply did not understand why Bella raced head long into becoming such a vile monster. Rosalie felt she was making a wrong choice. She would have thought after everything Bella would run and never look back. She was learning Bella was very stubborn.

"We saw the wolf pack bobbing and weaving in the line. Is there something going on we should know about," Emmett asked as he plopped on the couch.

"They seemed tense and angered," Jasper added.

"Victoria and her army are approaching," Carlisle said.

"Really?! Man I am so ready for a fight! I can take 'em all!"

"I am sure you can, Emmett, but there is an unusual development," Carlisle explained.

"What now," Rosalie asked.

"Victoria turned Charlie," Edward replied.

Every time Bella heard it she wanted to get physically sick. Edward sat beside her and hugged her close. It only mildly helped. Jasper washed waves of calm in Bella's direction.

"Bella's Charlie? Wow that is messed up! So is Victoria like sending him to kill you guys?"

"Something like that, Em. But we are going to need to separate him from the others, to bring him into our family-although technically he is already a part of it what with Bella going to be officially part of our family someday soon," Edward answered.

"Also the wolves might be helping since the Denali's will not," Carlisle added.

All eyes drifted to Alice who seemed to be in a trance. After a few minutes she came back to the present. All of the room waited on baited breathe for her revelation.

"The wolves are going to help. They will be in the backyard in three minutes. All of them actually but only Jacob Black will be in human form. The others are leery of us," Alice explained.

"Why can you see the wolves now," Bella asked remembering Alice couldn't see them when Charlie was changed.

"I guess it's because we are linked now. That is the only explanation I can give you."

"Whatever the reason it is welcome news," Carlisle stated.

"But with the Volturi about an hour behind the newborn army, the wolves will need to leave as I am sure they will not know what to think of them," Alice added.

"The Volturi? Bella, when you bring down the wrath of God you don't do it halfway," Emmett joked.

"So the family is in double danger with around twenty four hours to prepare? Bella, you should have stayed away when you had the chance," Rosalie huffed.

"I can't. I'm in too deep, forever changed by Edward. I love him far more than even I can comprehend. He is my everything."

"As you are mine, love," Edward replied.

"I can empathize but I don't fully understand you. You are ready to race to death, giving up your human life. I don't understand."

"I know you don't and I can empathize with your desire to have remained a human but I want to be with Edward. I know it is cliché but you can't help who you fall in love with. He is my choice."

"I suppose I am jealous of the fact that you had a choice. But you are choosing wrong."

"Excuse me, but are we going to spend our last few minutes before the dogs descend on us having this same discussion or are we going to discuss strategy," Alice interjected. All eyes fell on her. "What? It is a no win situation, Rose. Bella has chosen her path and that is it! Get over it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie didn't reply. This was not the time for this conversation. Now was the time for action. Alice got up and headed for the door. Everyone followed her knowing the wolves had arrived.

"Welcome. Thank you for agreeing to help," Carlisle said.

"We are worried about all those rogue blood suckers invading our lands. That's it. We have a treat with you, not them," Jacob answered.

"We can fully understand that. Do you know about Charlie?"

"Yea, they told me," Jacob said as he motioned to Bella and Edward.

"And," Edward asked.

"He's not part of the treaty."

"What," came from the others except Edward and Bella. They knew exactly what that meant.

"If I have to stop you myself, you are not killing Charlie! For God's sakes, Jake, you and Billy are like family to us. Does Billy know," Bella asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't! Maybe I should call him!"

"The outcome will still be the same."

Bella lunged for him but was caught by Edward. He sat her back down.

"He is alone in his opinion. The others do not share his views on this. That in itself is a plus," Edward explained.

"It will not be helpful to any of us if you, Jacob, have a spate agenda," Jasper said.

"You just show us what to do and I will try to behave myself."

It was explained in detail the best methods for destroying the newborns. The Cullen's demonstrated the principles. Finally, Bella's role and how they planned to keep her safe. Edward would help Bella make false trails to lead the newborns off in the direction leading to the vampire/wolf ambush. Jacob would carry her to a specific campsite away from the fight to ensure her safety.

"I'm not too keen on this plan. I want in on the action," Jacob huffed.

"You'll get your chance. Drop me off and then run along," Bella muttered.

"You better pack warm, Edward. I see snow in the forecast for tonight. We don't want Bella to freeze," Alice added.

"How can I be sure he won't kill Charlie," Bella asked Edward.

"I can watch that too," Alice replied.

"Aren't you spreading yourself thin?"

"Not really, Bella. No need to look out in the distance since the newborn army will be here with Victoria and the Volturi behind them. You'll be with Edward and the wolves here. Piece of cake."

Bella looked leery of the answer but would trust Alice as she had never been wrong before. The pack discussed more maneuvers with Jasper and Carlisle. Edward took Bella back to prepare some things for later tonight. As they wondered about the room packing things Alice had prepared for them Bella sat on the bed and Edward worried about the strain all of this was putting on her.

"I wished I make this go away for you, love, I honestly do."

"I know, Edward. But you know how thinks are: nothing is ever perfect. Well not right now. I think it will be later."

"You mean after you become a vampire? I can see perfection because maybe you will finally agree to be my wife."

"That idea will take some getting used to."

"Do you not want to marry me?"

"Well, see, someone has simply assumed that is what I am going to do because he simply asks me nearly every single day. I mean without formally doing so. I am surprised you haven't actually asked as old fashion as you are. I mean you won't agree to my request until we're married."

"Your request is ridiculous."

"No more than the notion of marriage."

"I might kill you."

"I don't think so. I want to remember this-my last human experience. I went through prom and graduation. Can't I have this one thing?"

"If I can have my one thing first. Forget all the others: car, college. I want this. This is my one thing that you and I are on even playing field and in my time, and it should be so in yours, couples were married before consummating their union. I want that, Bella."

"Edward . . ."

"Bella let me do this properly," Edward said as he slid to one knee, took Bella's hand in his and took his mother's ring from his pocket. Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted this too. Even in all the chaos, she wanted this to be real if nothing else was. "This ring was once placed on my mother's hand by my father. I want you to have it as a token of my never ending love for you. I promise to love you every day of forever, Isabelle Swan. Will you be my wife?"

Bella stared at Edward as she cried, happy tears. "Yes," she whispered.

Edward got up off the floor, picked Bella up and kissed her. Edward did not know when he had ever been so happy. She was all he would ever want and despite any aversion she had to marriage before, it was all gone now. She was for this moment one hundred percent happy.

Victoria, Charlie and Riley stayed a few miles behind her army. Victoria knew what would keep the dark haired female from seeing her decisions. She tried not to make any real decisions and let Riley and even Charlie strategizes. She also had both men believing that they would be together. Neither Charlie nor Riley liked the idea of sharing and Victoria told them not to worry about it until they had killed the Cullen's. Victoria grew tired of the constant bickering. She understood why Charlie was so tense as she had kept him from feeding so would be starving by the time he met up with Bella. Victoria had decided to use both of them and would probably keep Charlie as he was stronger and more suited for battles and as he was already Chief of Police in Forks.

"Guys come on. Eyes on the prize. The Cullen's are a threat to all of us. Think about poor Bella, Charlie. She is so brainwashed by them that she is walking headlong into a trap. Edward is using her. Riley, the Cullen's will hunt me until they find me. You want me safe, don't you," Victoria cooed.

"Of course I would do anything for you. Haven't I already," Riley asked.

"Yes, you have and Charlie too."

"I have been trying to do all I can to make you safe and Bella too. But she is too far gone," Charlie replied.

"As do I. I'm sorry, Charlie, but Edward has had his claws in her for far too long. She's caught under his spell. He only wants her for a new conquest, poor thing," Victoria lied.

She knew it put him in a new frenzy when she said things like that. Charlie thought he hated Edward before but now he wanted to see him dead, ground in to dust. Riley knew Charlie was too caught up on this Edward's destruction to think clearly about winning Victoria's hand. Charlie was not so hell bent on murder that he did not see that Riley that he was winning Victoria. She would be his.

"When will we make it there," Riley asked.

"Dawn, we'll make it by dawn," Charlie said.

Vengeance was in Victoria's grasp, finally justice for James.

Edward and Bella managed to compose themselves and leave the house. They were both expected about the prospects of the future. Edward did not hear Jacob in the clearing so he told Bella where to walk as she moved ahead.

"You'll put them in frenzy," Edward said as Bella rubbed her blood on a tree from a cut she sustained when falling. "This one time it works in our favor that you are less than graceful."

"That is a nice way to put it. But I agree with you. It has its advantages. But not enough to stay this way forever," Bella laughed.

"I must agree. There are defiantly advantages to you being more durable."

"I know. But you did promise you would try while I was human."

"I did and I will try. But if I hurt you . . ."

"Edward, I trust you completely," Bella began but was interrupted by Jacob.

"I know I wouldn't. So, I'm here. Now what," Jacob huffed.

"Well, hello to you too. What are you so made about," Bella asked.

"A lot actually. Let's get this over with."

"Fine, here's a map and you'll need to carry Bella up this mountain and I will be at this clearing," Edward explained.

"Okay, come on, Bella."

Bella walked to Edward and he leaned over and kissed her with a little more passion that he normally displayed in front of Jacob. Jacob growled. When they parted lips, Bella looked at Edward who tried to rein in his anger.

"What," Bella asked.

"Later."

Jacob pulled Bella away, picked her up roughly and started running.

"Just because you want to kill my Dad is no reason for you to be such a jerk," Bella said.

"That's not what I am mad about. I don't understand you at all," Jacob moaned.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You can't seriously act like you don't know what I am talking about is bothering me. You know exactly what it is! You'd honestly marry that blood sucker?"

Bella turned ash. "How'd you know?"

"I overheard his sister, Alice, and you two weren't exactly quiet as I walked up. You are so stupid. I can't believe you."

"I'm not stupid! This is what I want!"

"How do you know what you want? You haven't lived yet. How do you know that there isn't something better?"

"Let's get going. You can argue with me later. Snow's coming remember?"

The rest of their journey was silent. Jacob was too angry to speak as was Bella. She knew exactly what he thought was best for her: him. She didn't want Jacob, maybe as a brother but not as a lover or a husband. Bella wondered if Jacob had heard other things. She would find out soon enough.

When they reached the top of the mountain, Jacob dropped Bella in front of Edward at the campsite.

"Well, bye then," Bella spat.

"He's staying," Edward forced through clinched teeth.

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to hear the pack and Seth will relieve me at dawn. Then I'll be on my way and leave you love birds alone."

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you inside. I have the tent warm and toasty. I have enough propane to power the camping heater for two weeks."

"You carried that in the back pack?"

"I have learned how to pack very well over the years. I have everything that we need to combat the weather, well actually that you need since the weather has no effect on me. Are you coming in, Jacob?"

"When you give such a warm welcome, how can I possibly refuse," Jacob answered.

Edward unzipped the door and the warm air rushed out to greet them. Bella would be thankful for the heat later. Edward was sure of it, just as he was sure Jacob would not let what he knew go.

"I can hear you. Shall we get this over with," Edward said after Bella settled down on the air mattress.

"Now what," Bella sighed.

"Jacob has some questions about us. I personally think it is none of his business."

"I agree."

"I am speaking on behalf of Bella," Jacob replied as he walked into the tent and zipped it behind him.

"I can speak for myself."

"Since you're choosing wrong, I beg to differ."

"I'm not choosing wrong! You don't know anything about what I want!"

"He's not even alive! What can he ever give you? Death!?"

"He can give me unending love and devotion."

"You can't fully enjoy it unless you're like him, which means you'll be dead. How'd you win then?"

"If it's what I want, why do you care?"

"You want death?"

"I won't be dead really!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will! He'll either kill you now or when you have sex with him after you are married. Of all the stupid things! If you are so sick of your virginity, I can take it right now but . . ."

But Jacob did not finish his tirade as Edward had him on the ground by the throat. Anger rolled off Edward in waves to the point Bella could feel it tangible in the air. She did not blame him for being so mad.

"Mongrel, do not finish that sentence or it will be your very last. I know how much you love her but it is obvious to everyone that your feeling, the way you feel them, are indeed one sided. Bella does love you that I can admit. But . . . I am who she chose!"

Jacob wrenched Edward's hand fee from his throat and was now nose to nose with Edward. This was a complete nightmare for Bella.

"You filthy bloodsucker, don't ever touch me again! If you'd just stayed away, she'd be mine!"

"I do not agree."

"She would! I almost had her. I could make her happy. Yet she chooses you! And she wants to sex with a Popsicle who could kill her once he gets his . . ."

"DO NOT SAY . . ."

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! I am sick of this! You," Bella yelled as she jumped between Jacob and Edward, putting her attention on Jacob first. "It's up to me what I do with my life whether you like it or not. It is my decision. And you, Edward, calm down. Jake only does this to rile you. He wants a fight. You can behave yourself. I seriously have my doubts about him."

"You are right; I am behaving like a Neanderthal. Forgive me, Bella," Edward sighed.

"Man, you are such a wuss. Do you always cave in like that? Why fight your true nature? Stand up for yourself!

"I bet you would enjoy the fresh air. You could come in if anything was going on in the meadow, right," Edward said as he glared at Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, you need me to crawl in there and keep you warm? Mr. Popsicle can't. You'd freeze to death with him," Jacob laughed.

"I'm toasty, besides I'd rather take my chances with Edward."

"Ouch, I can see that I'm not wanted in here," Jacob said as he went out into the cold.

Edward sat beside of the air mattress. Bella lay on her back and sighed heavily.

"This is one time I wished you could read mind. We sure can't talk with him listening right out there."

"No, he is listening even though he has already taken his wolf form so he can hear the pack. He wants to hear us too."

"Noisy isn't he?"

"Bella, love, you need to sleep. Alice thinks they will be here at dawn. It's nearly eleven now."

"I hate to sleep when this could be our last night together."

Jacob growled loudly. He knew what Bella was thinking. Edward sighed as he heard Jacob's thoughts.

"That was not what she meant, mutt. He thinks you meant sex. He was thinking how he would have to barge in here and stop that," Edward spat through clinched teeth.

"No, Jake, I didn't mean that. What I was saying was that you and I could die and that would be all on this Earth. Any time to tell you that I love you, gone forever, Edward."

"I feel the same way. It is hard to express my full depth of love I feel for you with an audience."

Jacob gagged. He was sick of their words. It was making him ill just to listen to them. He could not understand how she could feel that way about Edward. He loved her and she couldn't see it at all. Bella had been blinded by the vampire. He needed to tell Bella how he felt before it was too late: tomorrow morning.

Bella finally fell asleep. Edward had to hum her lullaby. Even though she was trying desperately to stay awake so as not to miss any time with him. Bella's many nights of being up late finally caught up with her. Edward watched her and was happy to see her getting a moment of peace. He only wished he were as lucky.

"Do you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself," Edward asked.

"No, they belong to me and I can think whatever I want," he answered from outside the tent.

"Don't you need to listen to the pack? Should you not stay in your mutt form?"

"Nah, I have a while yet. Besides, I find this is a lot of fun."

"You would. You know Bella despises when we argue like this."

"This ain't hurting her. She's asleep. You could go away and I'd take care of her."

"Not likely to happen. She is my life. I cannot ever leave her."

"You left her once. Why is now any different?"

"I know what that loss feels like and I never want Bella or me to feel that way again."

"She would have been fine you know. With me, she could have had it all: children and lived a normal life. You have to see that."

"I know that. But I will not make a choice for her again. I tried but it nearly killed us both. Well actually that particular choice is about to catch up to us. She has her own will. What Bella does is her choice completely. I have no power over her. I cannot even read her thoughts."

"She told me. Wonder why? Glitch in her brain?"

"Actually there has been a thought that she will turn out to be a very powerful vampire or so Aro thinks."

"You believe someone who is coming to kill you/"

"They are coming because of Victoria which is why we need to hide Charlie. She has made a huge army and that is not allowed."

"Not to mention they want to see if Bella is still living. Don't look surprised. She told me in the three days I was keeping her from you."

"You enjoyed that immensely didn't you?"

"I can't lie. I liked having her all to myself again. It was like old times."

"I will not keep her from you if she chooses to see you after all this."

"And why not?"

"Because it would hurt her. Do you not see when you and I play tug-o-war with her it is only hurting her? If I were to kill you she would be upset."

"Right, just like if I killed you she would be mad then too. So, we place nice for how long?"

"Forever I hope."

"You really want her to be like you?!"

"At first no, I did not. I would not doom her to this. But . . . it's what she wants. And I will admit it will come with its advantages."

Edward could feel Jacob vibrating through the tent wall and he knew he was about to phase. Edward sighed.

"Calm yourself, Jacob Black. You seem to always have sex on your mind. That was not what I was thinking. Bella is clumsy, you know that. It will be nice when she is not injuring herself."

"Admit the other would be better too."

"I will admit, it will be nice to be able to hug her, hold her hand and kiss her without worrying about using too much force and hurting her. You yourself would have the same sort of problem, as far as breaking her."

"I suppose so. But I could be careful."

"I am. She has not suffered broken bones by my hand."

"Meaning she has with me?!"

"Well, it is true. You did break her hand."

"By accident!"

"Bella did so when she hit you for kissing her."

"And I'd do it again!"

"I would not advise it."

"Bella needs to know how I feel. If you're as confident as you say you are, you should let me talk to her, tell her my side of things. Give her more options so to speak."

Edward sighed heavily. "Although I do not want her to, I will not stop her. Like I said she makes her own choices. But I am not sure you will get the outcome you want."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning with you possibly going to kill her father she is not very happy with you at the moment."

"He's a blood sucker and he is headed this way. Friend or not I have to protect my people and everyone in Forks."

"If Charlie can be reasoned with then you need not be afraid. He would be like us."

"And that makes it alright."

"At least for Bella it does. Look, we can move away if we survives this. You will not be bothered by us ever again."

"What will Renee say about this? How are you going to write all of this off?"

"It will require some discussion. Bella is eighteen now so she can take care of herself."

"So you win then?"

"I am not sure as I see it that way. We are about to face a vampire army of those who do not deserve a second death. They are being led by Victoria, whom I am sure is lying to them to get her way. But the Volturi would be worse than we are. We will be swift, they enjoy torture."

"I see. So do I get to talk to Bella or not?"

"Yes but let her sleep for now. I do not know how this will work out."

Edward got very quiet. Jacob figured he could hear something.

"No one's thinking anything?"

"Nothing of any real importance. Alice sees a victory but when is unclear."

"Why is that?"

"People change their minds and your kind hinders her sight. But we will take it so we have the assistance."

"Is that your way of saying 'thank you'?"

"Yes I am thankful for the help. As long as Bella is safe that is all that matters."

"I agree. It's almost dawn."

"Yes, I can sense it too."

"Should we wake her?"

"When Seth arrives, I will wake Bella. You will need to get word from the pack I assume."

"Yep, but I can talk to her before it's too late."

"By too late you think we lose or too last for any chance with her?"

"The second, I'm not giving up."

"It is your choice. I must ask you something though."

"Why not, I'm feeling generous."

"What happens if Bella chooses you and then you imprint on some in let's say six months. What will happen then?"

Jacob did not answer.

They were silent now. There was nothing else to be said. Waiting was all they could do. Dawn would arrive soon.

Edward watched as sleep slowly lost its grip on Bella. Her eyes fluttered and his face was the first thing she saw. Edward did not look upset. She guessed nothing was going on at the moment.

"Hey, anything happening I should know about," she asked as she stretched her arms steel feeling toasty in the tent.

"Seth is nearly here. Jacob wants to talk with you before he goes off to the fight," he sighed.

"Why? What does he want to say? Wait, I know what he wants."

"I promised I would not stop him from talking to him."

"It's pointless."

"I also explained that to him as well. But he does not see it as such."

Bella threw the covers off her and pulled her boots on in a huff. "Where is he?"

"Outside near the opening in the clearing. I will talk to Seth to give you some privacy."

"It's not necessary."

"Regardless, this is between the two of you. I do not want to interfere."

"You're too good to be true," Bella said as she hugged him close and he kissed the top of her head.

"I simply love you."

"And I love you," she replied as she looked into his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. It was heaven right in the midst of hell. They heard Jacob groan loudly. Bella bit her tongue.

"Play nice, love," Edward told her.

Bella walked away from Edward to where Jacob stood. He was happy yet sad to see her. She still looked like the girl he fell in love with. But the ring that glared from her left hand was almost blinding to what he needed to do. Almost.

"Hey. Edward said you needed to talk to me," Bella said.

Jacob took a deep breath and stepped closer. He took it as a good sign when she didn't back up.

"I'm in love with you, Bella," he said.

"I know. You told me this before. And I also told you exactly how I felt."

"But are you really listening? I can offer you so much more than Edward can."

"But the fact remains that I love him. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because he is a filthy blood sucking monster!"

"And what exactly makes you any better? Are you not a shape shifter? You aren't exactly human yourself. Besides that has nothing to do about the way I feel about him or you. You're like a brother to me, already part of the family."

"You used to have romantic feelings for me."

"Yes, for one fleeting moment but not now. I'm sorry. You can't help you fall in love with."

"Maybe since I know where I stand with you, I'll just die in the fight and make it easier for you."

"Why does it have to be this way? Can we not just be friends, best friends?"

"Not with you hurtling yourself headlong in to becoming a blood sucker!"

"Jake, surely you can see I am not your imprint. I would have already felt it by now. The others felt it for their mate right away, the pull towards the other. I don't. I worry about you. I want to be safe but it is because we are nearly family."

"So you don't love me?"

"I do but not like that. Is that not enough?"

Jacob stood there and thought very hard about her words. He heard her but he would not give up.

"Bella, I will not give up on you, on us."

"Until my heart stops beating right," Bella added.

"Maybe even after, who knows? We could be the first."

Bella nodded feeling slightly amused. Jacob would take it. Bella lifted her head and looked at him somberly.

"What about Dad?"

"We'll see. I've got to go."

"Be careful. I'd like my best friend to come back."

"Like I said, we'll see."

And then he was gone-a blur of russet fir and powdered snow. Bella didn't know how she felt. There was nothing solved whether you spoke of his feelings for her or if it was about Charlie. Nothing but a big question mark.

"Bella, love, are you okay," Edward asked as Seth flanked his side.

"Yes, just nothing solved. I didn't think anything would be. He can't decide if he'll kill Dad and he wouldn't understand how I feel about him or you. It seems so clear to me. I just can't see why he can't see it."

"Sometimes we are blind to the truth. It was like when we first met. You remember what I told you."

"You mean how you had to keep fighting the urge to drain me dry?"

"Something like that. Alice saw us together from the very beginning. The second someone started thinking about a new girl moving to Forks Alice told me that you were the one. I did not see how that was possible since you are human. But she saw it crystal clear and it was more vivid once you were actually at school. She could see I was warring with myself and urged me to try and see and of course give in to her vision."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella snickered. Then Edward went rigid. The fight had commenced. He started giving her details speaking with the help of Seth for the wolves and everyone thoughts. So far none of them had seen Victoria or Charlie. This worried Bella but it was good that things appeared to going in their favor.

It was nearly over when Edward's eyes went wide. Bella gripped his arm in fear and Seth's hair stood on end as Seth and Edward both growled.

"They are here," Edward whispered. "They followed my scent because they knew that you would be with me."

"Victoria," Bella gasped.

"Yes, coming through the clearing. Actually, Riley, you can come out now," Edward said.

Edward recognized Riley from the missing person posters that had been posted around Forks and all the surrounding areas. Riley came out from the snow covered trees flanked by Charlie. Bella's hands went to her mouth to surprise her screams when she saw her father's blood red eyes and deathly pallor. Charlie sneered at them both, zoning in on the ring on Bella's hand.

"I leave town and you can't wait to bed my daughter," Charlie growled, his voice sounding menacing to Bella.

"It's not like that, Chief Swan. I was not able to ask for her hand but I would like your blessing."

"Like hell you'll get it! I know what you are, what you can do. You stole an innocent girl with your powers over her will and seduction."

"I have no powers over Bella. I can read your minds as well as everyone else except Bella. Her mind is a blank canvas to me. That is the only power I have. Victoria is lying to you both. We are not out to kill her. She is and has been trying to kill us. It's revenge because I killed her mate."

Riley and Charlie looked at Victoria who was behind them.

"He's lying. I told you his family and Bella are out to kill me. They want me dead because I know what power they have and they used it on my poor James," Victoria whispered. "You know how much I love you both. Don't you want us safe?"

"Her precious James tried to kill Bella and almost succeeded. He broke her leg and nearly severed the femoral artery. Then he bit her. If I had not sucked the poison out she would already be a vampire," Edward explained to Charlie.

Charlie heard his comment and Edward could hear the confusion in his mind. Victoria had told him an entirely different version of the story. Could what Edward said really be the truth?

"Ask Bella," Edward answered to Charlie's unspoken question.

"Is he telling the truth," Bella asked as he approached her.

"Yes, it all happened the way he said," Bella replied.

"Don't listen to her. He has her under his spell," Victoria warned.

"Enough of this! I came to kill this Cullen for Victoria," Riley yelled as he charged Edward. Edward easily caught Riley and threw him in Seth's direction who immediately attacked. Seth bit his hand off and Riley stared to scream. Victoria realizing she was losing both men began to run. Seth continued to maul Riley and Charlie stood frozen in indecision. Charlie knew Victoria wanted him to kill Bella. But she was his only child; he didn't have it in him to do it. Edward picked up on this.

"Bella, talk to Charlie. Chief Swan, there is another way. You don't have to kill Bella. She's your daughter and you are still her father. Listen to her. Victoria, you'll never get a chance like this again. Don't you want revenge for James? I killed him and I was glad I did. I burned him down to ash for what he nearly did to Bella. Don't you want to kill me?"

Seth and Riley fought until Riley threw Seth into a rock which shuttered under the wolf's hulking weight. One whimper and Seth went limp. Riley jumped to join in Victoria's maddening attack on Edward. Victoria saw red and turned to Edward, Riley flanked her side.

"Dad, it's me. There's another way of life. They can show you," Bella said.

"What do you mean? Whatever it is, I want to know about it. Look at me. I'm a monster," Charlie answered.

"You're still my Dad."

Both of their attention was then turned to the other three involved in a bitter fight to the death. Victoria had managed to have Riley hold Edward's head back as she prepared to bite into his neck. Seth was down and obviously out not able to assist Edward. Bella was desperate. She rummaged through the snow at her feet, found a rock and proceeded to cut down the inside of her arm sending a stream of dripping slowly down, running over her fingers and into the pristine snow below. All four vampires zoned in on the life giving red liquid now pouring from Bella's open wound on her arm. Bella froze in complete and utter fear and things progressed so fast even Bella would have never guessed that it would all have gone at lightning speed. Seth, who was not as injured as he let on, grabbed a startled Riley as he was distracted from holding Edward by the smell of the glorious blood. Seth began ripping him to shreds one piece at a time as he screamed for Victoria the whole time. She could care less. Victoria was in a frenzy to get to Bella. Her blood smelled absolutely delicious to Victoria and not only to her but to Charlie as well. Victoria never had a chance as Edward already had her by the throat and ripped a huge chunk from her neck and spat it to the side and threw her down with her head splitting from her body. But he still wasn't quick enough to stop what happened next.

Bella braced for the impact of her father as he leapt for her. She felt his teeth pierce her throat and the familiar burn started. In a haze she could hear Edward in her periphery.

"NO," Edward screamed as he lunged for Charlie.

Charlie flew through the air and landed a good 500 feet from Bella. Edward zipped to Bella to assess her how much damage she had sustained.

"Bella, love, I can stop the pain. I can . . . ," but Bella cut him off.

"No, Edward, I want this. You want this and now there will never be any guilt felt by you for changing me," she whispered as somehow she held off the burn to tell him how she felt.

"But, Charlie. . . I can't let this happen. Let me help you."

"Edward, it was going to happen in a few months. Let it happen. Besides Charlie will be fine and I love you."

"Bella, no . . . I love you. But this . . . I . . . we . . . it . . . Bella, I have to help you."

"Then let it happen. It's what we both want. Let it happen and be here when I wake so we can start our forever."

Bella closed her eyes and let the change consume her. But the battle with Charlie was far from over.

Seth had brought the last piece of Riley that he deposited with Victoria's two pieces when he became of fight about to commence between Charlie and Edward.

"Charlie, listen to me. You do not want to kill your own daughter. It will haunt you for all eternity. I've been here over 100 years and eternity is very long long time. Let the change happen. You've done your part," Edward explained as he held the now writhing Bella.

"But she taste so good. Can't you smell how wonderful she is," Charlie panted as he licked his still blood covered lips.

Seth paced in front of Edward and Bella and he prepared to ponce if he needed to. He was ready to put his life on the line for them. They were all connected in the weirdness of Forks and the Quileute's.

"Yes, but I can control myself as I know the pain of thinking I had lost her, twice. You can control yourself too. There is another way. Let us explain it."

"Sure sure, as soon as I have had my fill of Bella."

"Not going to happen Charlie. Do not make me kill you."

"You can try. I've waited for this a long time. Let's see if you have what it takes."

Neither of them had a chance. Seth pounced on Edward and Jacob in his human form on Charlie.

"See what I mean," Jacob said.

"He'll be fine. You and Seth take him back to our house. I have to get down to the others. The Volturi are coming," Edward said as he threw a lighter at the remains of Riley and Victoria.

"Your sister saw this and sent us your way with a huge thank you. They're making us dinner later. Is Bella going to be okay? Did you have to bite her?"

"Charlie did this and yes she will be in three days. Try and give him some clue but don't let him out of your sight. Bella won't be completely safe until she has fully changed. He has a taste for her now and he will only want more."

The two nodded and drug Charlie off snarling and scratching, screaming the whole way. Edward tried to ignore him as he ran full steam with Bella as she thrashed in his arms. He reached the clearing he saw many smoking piles of vampires. Esme and Carlisle were protecting a young one. He stopped beside of Alice and dropped to the ground to cradle her.

"Alice told us. I want to say sorry but I know Bella wanted this and you as well," Carlisle said.

"It's okay. It was going to happen soon. I suppose the wolves kept things in a haze," Edward replied.

"You're lucky I saw the Volturi through them. But only four: Alex, Jane, Demetri and Felix. I suppose Aro can't be bothered for such trivial things," Alice answered.

"How long," Edward asked.

"We have less than two minutes. She'll be perfect, Edward. It's crystal clear to me."

"Can you see a time for the change to end? We have Charlie at the house with Jacob and Seth. He was about to attack Bella again and I was about to stop him but they jumped in."

"We owe them so much," Carlisle said.

"Yes, sir we do. Without them to give us the numbers, these could be us," Jasper added as he pointed to the smoldering piles of ash."

"They're here," Alice added.

All of the Cullen's gathered around Edward except Carlisle and Esme who tried to shield the young one.

"She wants to surrender," Edward asked quietly.

"Like us she does not want to be a monster," Carlisle replied.

"Well, looks like you have done our job for us," Jane commented as she looked at the piles of smoking remains.

"Yes, it would have been nice if you had been here sooner," Edward blurted out.

"Edward. Excuse him. He is slightly stressed at the moment," Carlisle explained as he put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But it's good that he follows directions well. Aro will be pleased to know that Bella has been changed. Did you bite her today," Jane asked Edward.

"I did not one of the rogue vampires did."

"Do you know who started this," Alex asked.

"Her name was Victoria. She was out to take revenge for her mate that Edward killed," Carlisle explained.

"I see. Where is she," Demetri asked.

"You see the smoke in the east? I killed her and her new partner," Edward said.

"There was twenty five in all, counting this one," Jasper announced.

"Why does she still live," Alex asked motioning to the trembling newborn.

"She surrendered so that we could show her another alternative," Esme explained.

"She did not make that deal with us. You there, what is your name," Jane asked.

The pain ripped through her and she let out a howl. She writhed on the ground and Esme had had enough.

"She will answer your questions. It is not necessary for you to do that to her," Esme explained as she tried to rein in her anger.


End file.
